Talk:Flashbang
Someone should add an infobox for modern warfare 2. I want to know how much damage it does in MW2.Crimmastermind 07:45, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Turning Away The page says that looking away from a flashbang will protect you from the flash. When I try this, it doesn't work. Does anyone else have this? LITE992 16:09, June 20, 2010 (UTC) turning away doesn't protect you from the flash, it just lessons the ffect. if you are in it's proximety it will get you regardless. facing away makes it less effective though Nick42294 02:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Odd Glitch I would just like to point out for some reason when ever someone throws a flash at me I'm not blinded even if I'm staring at it. My gun still sways but I can still see everything. It's advantagous to me but I was wondering if anyone else got this. 18:36, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Can't say I've ever had that. Lucky bastard. :P Moozipan Cheese 00:26, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :It happens to me too, If I throw a flashbang at my feet im not blinded,but lose hearing, you can turn the gun (like with high sensitivity) :look: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-N2I-MtGwo0 :This has been happening to me A LOT this past week or so. Flashbangs do not affect me or any of my enemies. In the killcam they are deafened, but not blinded. This may be happening with stun grenades too. Not sure what caused this glitch to start showing up though as it's very recent. Also I seem to be getting a lot less kills with semtex, lately about 70% of my thrown semtex that hit something, don't kill. Within a couple of hours I got 8 or so hit markers, but no kills. May just be bad luck on my part though (due to the fact that most of these happen when I can't clearly see the enemy). 11:46, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : :It seems to happen with stuns too, but you cant turn fast, so i switched to them.ill see if semtex works for me. : :EDIT: its now fixed : :I thought this was just me noticing this after the Resurgence Update, but clearly everyone had it. It's true, all special nades appeared to stop working properly.. Is swear the Desert Eagle recoil has been lessened as well The-Dreamcaster 09:35, July 15, 2010 (UTC) died from flashbang ive seen people die from flashbangs, including myself,and it wasn't from a direct impact, how could that happen? :Was you on hardcore or where they badly hurt?--Danny(Monster2821) 21:51, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I believe Stun grenades can kill you if thrown nearby, but Flash grenades must be direct impact. I could be wrong though. Moozipan Cheese 23:24, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : :I was badly hurt, NOT hardcore (cant go without HUD) : :flashbangs can kill you not a direct impact. if you get killed by a flashbang it shows a skull and crossbones in the lower left corner... if a stun grenade kills you its a picture of a stun grenade in the lower left hand corner. i think stun and flashes deal 5 damage or something like that 20:34, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi, i managed to kill once a player, in modern warfare 2 with a flashbang. I don't remember well how it happened but it has been for sure a flashbang, against a badly hurt player. I could have killed him in "Last Stand" because it seemed to me that he did not move, but i might be wrong; anyway, tha flashbang killed him with its explosion. I thought that this could help you to make out how much damage it deals ;)--YUBBO 15:33, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Black ops price Hey guys. I'm pretty much a noob at this wiki, but the price for the flashbang in Black Ops is off... I don't know how to change it since its in the infobox.. any help? :) (It should be 1500). Cheese Power 21:13, November 15, 2010 (UTC)